en attendant leur étoile
by ylg
Summary: Par une nuit à étoiles filantes, Chibi Usa et Hotaru espèrent pouvoir formuler un voeu. EDIT, ajout d'une sequel plus épicée.
1. ChibiUsa et Hotaru

Titre : en attendant leur étoile  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Sailor Moon, plutôt mangaverse, TWT  
Couple : Hotaru & Chibi Usa  
Rating : PG -13/ T  
Disclaimer : j'ai bien deux gachapon et quatre porte-clés Sailor Moon, ainsi que pas mal d'idées tordues, mais côté légal, rien ne m'appartient.

Note : à vous de voir si à cet âge, vous rangez leur relation dans la catégorie « amour » ou « amitié » ; mais si vous considérez que l'éveil de la sensualité enfantine, c'est de la pédophilie, faites demi-tour tout de suite et ne vous donnez pas la peine de m'insulter, merci.

écrite pour la communauté 31 jours, thème : "romantique", shōjo ai

oOo

Il y a une jolie nuit, au milieu des vacances d'été, où les étoiles filantes pleuvent. Elle ne donne pas lieu à une grande fête comme d'autres nuits à étoiles, mais certains amoureux à la fibre romanesque s'en font tout de même une petite fête privée, et s'en vont main dans la main admirer le ciel nocturne.

Certains disent que si l'on fait un vœu au moment où passe une étoile filante, l'étoile emportera ce vœu et le fera se réaliser. Alors, une nuit de Perséides où les étoiles se sont toutes donné rendez-vous, c'est sûr, il y en aura bien une pour elles, une qui exaucera leurs souhaits enfantins de grand amour éternel comme dans les livres.

Allongées dans la pelouse du parc Ichinohashi, leurs joues se frôlant, Chibi Usa et Hotaru guettent les étoiles. Hélas, en plein centre de Tôkyô, la lumière de réverbères éclipse la Voie Lactée. Les étoiles les plus brillantes, les planètes, _leurs_ planètes peut-être, scintillent dans le ciel bien dégagé, mais les étoiles filantes se font discrètes.

Avec le coucher du soleil, la touffeur de la journée a rapidement cédé la place à une fraîcheur d'abord des plus agréables… puis, à mesure que la nuit s'étend, les fillettes auraient presque froid, dans leurs uniformes légers qu'elles n'auraient sûrement pas pensé à changer. Le petit vent frais qui souffle caresse leurs chemises, et sous l'étoffe, leur chair d'enfant. Ce vent qui les fait frémir innocemment révèle sur leurs corps des reliefs jusque là restés inconnus.

C'est une autre histoire, quand ce même vent agite paresseusement le bord de leurs jupes plissées, étalées sur leurs jambes. Les deux fillettes, affalées dans l'herbe, se tiennent peut-être un peu impudiquement, mais les innombrables plis tombent bien comme il faut pour cacher ce qu'il y a à cacher. Toutefois, sentir le vent lécher leurs jambes nues et la fraîcheur de la nuit remonter le long des cuisses, loin sous le drapé du tissu, est bien plus tangible que le regard des garçons à l'école.

Les étoiles qui brillent là-haut au firmament sont encore un peu trop lointaines pour qu'elles puissent les cueillir juste en tendant la main, mais il semble que l'une après l'autres, elles se détachent du ciel et tombent, comme des gouttelettes de pluie. Car avec la tombée de la nuit, la rosée commence déjà à perler, voile humide au-dessus du gazon, légère moiteur dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs uniformes.

Les doigts de pied en éventail sous les socquettes commencent à s'engourdir –dès qu'elles se sont laissées tomber sur la pelouse du parc, elles se sont défaites de leurs chaussures pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Les sandales doivent traîner dans l'herbe avec leurs sacs à quelques pas de leurs corps abandonnés à l'attente des étoiles.

Toutes ces sensations inattendues ne font que rendre la situation encore plus irréelle. Les deux fillettes frissonnent un peu, mais l'idée ne leur viendrait certes pas de quitter leur petit coin de monde entre verdure et ciel. Elles attendent les étoiles filantes, ensemble.

Enfin, l'une se détache et tombe, tombe à travers le ciel. La longue traîne de lumière se déploie. De tout leur cœur, Hotaru et Chibi Usa envoient vers leur étoile des vœux ardents d'ensemble pour toujours, toujours amies, rien pour les séparer, jamais.

En un instant, l'étoile a achevé sa courbe au long du ciel et s'éteint. Les autres semblent scintiller de plus belle. Dans le noir, deux petites mains viennent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre, comme par réflexe. Les doigts s'entrelacent maladroitement, se cherchant sans se voir. Elles s'ajustent, se tiennent, et se serrent avec la force des _toujours_ et de _jamais_ qui vont avec leur _ensemble_.


	2. Black Lady x Mistress 9

vous croyez ça, qu'il m'a fallu _quatre ans_ pour écrire cette suite et encore un de plus pour la publier ?

* * *

**Titre : **sous les étoiles  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Personnages/Couples : **Chibi Usa/Hotaru, Black Lady x Mistress 9  
**Genre : **lime  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **All Grown Up  
******Avertissements : **A wizard Dit It, Aliens Made Them Do It ; purple prose**  
Nombre de mots : **un bon millier

oOo

Du ciel, se détachent des fragments d'étoile qui pleuvent sur le jardin de la nuit. Deux fillettes attendaient là la pluie d'étoiles filantes annoncée. Mais l'étoile qui chut et vint à leur rencontre, n'était pas vraiment celle qu'elles espéraient.  
En entrant dans l'atmosphère, le météore a volé en éclats et s'est embrasé, déployant la traîne de feu visible depuis la terre. Mais au lieu de se consumer en traversant l'atmosphère, les éclats de cristal tombent tels quels. Des milliers de cristaux, de la taille d'une larme, tombent en pluie sur ce coin de terre, à la rencontre des jeunes cœurs attendant les étoiles filantes auxquelles confier leurs vœux d'amour.  
Dans le parc Ichinohashi justement, deux jeunes filles regardent passer les étoiles filantes, mains jointes et yeux fixés sur la voûte céleste, cheveux et jupes étalés dans l'herbe fraîche.  
Chibi Usa et Hotaru ne sauront jamais ce qui est arrivé cette nuit-là. Deux fragments d'une étrange comète pénétrèrent leurs cœurs, et libérèrent une énergie secrète enfouie au plus profond d'elles.  
Jaillit dans la nuit une lueur, comme une flamme réverbérée par les mille facettes d'un diamant savamment taillé.

Sur la pelouse du parc, en fait de deux enfants, reposent lascivement deux femmes accomplies. Lentement, elles roulent sur l'herbe, se tournant l'une vers l'autre, puis se redressent à demi, étendant sous leurs jupes leurs jambes de liane et cambrant leur taille souple. Leur immenses chevelures se déploient autour d'elles.

o

Les deux femmes se lèvent et se toisent. Sans vergogne aucune, elles se dévisagent et se détaillent.  
L'une a un teint pâle, qui se plaît sous la lune. La frange coupée net de l'enfant s'est changée en rideau effiloché, masquant sur son front une étoile noire, et ombrageant de grands yeux violet sombre.  
Des perles à ses oreilles mettent son visage en valeur, et appellent les deux rangs soulignant son corsage et ses bras nus, corsage sans manches, très décolleté, choisi pour flatter sa poitrine et ses yeux. Le bord crénelé tombe sur une jupe vert sombre immense, traînant à terre, évoquant la corolle d'une fleur.  
Qu'elle bouge, et la jupe fleurira autour d'elle, masquant ses jambes qu'elle se pose, et ses formes seront moulées quand le tissu retombera. Et avec les pans de tissu, la cascade noire comme une nuit sans lune de sa chevelure.  
Celle-ci cache ses jambes et expose à tous les regards sa gorge et la vallée de sa poitrine.

L'autre, en revanche, laisse échapper de sa jupe fendue des jambes de sirène chaussée de talons hauts d'un rouge agressif. La robe rouge sombre a la couleur d'une flaque de sang trop profonde pour pouvoir sécher, à l'extérieur, et quand la demoiselle se met en marche, bien campée sur ses jambes fuselée, son pas dévoile la doublure d'un bleu sombre de nuit d'été. Fendue jusqu'à la hanche, la robe remonte en corsage ajusté, souligne le volume des seins dont la tenue semble ne rien devoir aux fines bretelles. Une chemise de mousseline rouge laisse voir par transparence le grain de la peau, rose tendre sous le rouge. Un collier et des bracelets de cuir noir clouté parent de puissance son cou et ses poignets graciles.  
Deux pendants d'oreille de cristal sombre encadrent son visage, leurs reflets sourds soutenant le triangle formé par les yeux sanguins et un croissant de lune noir sur son front, encadré par les mèches bouffantes d'une frange d'un rose improbable. Suivant ce mouvement, deux chignons s'appuient à l'arrière du crâne et se prolongent chacun d'une immense mèche du même rose.

Chacune son style, sa gamme de couleur, son attitude et son harmonie. Lentement, à pas mesurés, elles tournent l'une autour de l'autre et se dévisagent. Elles s'évaluent l'une l'autre et ce qu'elles voient leur plaît.

Le pas de deux qui aurait pu être la stance de deux guerrières prêtent à se combatte se change en parade amoureuse. À chaque pas, elles se frôlent de plus près. Enfin, elles se touchent. Elles ne se contentent plus des yeux. Dans la nuit qui se fait profonde et noie les couleurs, les mains partent à la découverte des vêtements, de la peau qu'ils révèlent, et de celle qu'ils cachent encore.  
Leurs robes sont encore plus belles lorsqu'elles les font glisser jusqu'à terre et en émergent dans leur gloire nue. Sans plus d'artifices.

Après les mains, les lèvres de chacune également parcourent le corps de l'autre. Elles se pressent de baisers et de caresses, entremêlant leurs membres et leurs magies.

Du fond de l'espace, une puissance maléfique rêvait d'utiliser leurs forces et leurs désirs cachés conjoints pour leur faire conquérir en son nom au moins une portion de l'univers ; libérées, elles ont trouvé bien mieux à faire de leur union. Les coeurs et les pouvoirs de Sailor Mini Moon et Sailor Saturn perdurent sous ceux de Black Lady et Mistress Nine.

Leurs jeux atteignent leur paroxysme, le plaisir brûle de mille feux en elles. Tout leur être se remplit d'un scintillement nouveau. Les étoiles n'en finissent pas de briller au fond d'elles, se faisant écho l'une à l'autre.

Finalement, quand toute la magie du moment achève de se consumer et s'évapore, restent étendues sur l'herbe tendre les deux enfants enlancées pour se prémunir de la fraîcheur de la nuit qui s'étend, leurs vêtements d'écolières pudiquement drapés autour d'elles.

Elles semblent émerger d'un rêve.

o

« C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie.  
- Les étoiles filantes étaient encore plus belles que je n'espérais.  
- Plus belles encore qu'un feu d'artifice.  
- Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé cela avec toi.  
- Y aura-t-il d'autres nuits à étoiles cet été ?  
- Je ne sais pas... mais je l'espère.  
- Et irons-nous ensemble voir les lucioles au bord de l'eau quand reviendra la saison ?  
- Bien sûr. Mais ça sera dans si longtemps...  
- Presque une année.  
- Voudras-tu toujours ?  
- Bien sûr ! Rien ne me fera jamais changer d'avis. Je suis si bien quand je suis avec toi. »

Dans l'obscurité, deux fronts enfantins se touchent, deux petites mains se cherchent. Deux petits doigts se trouvent et s'accrochent.

« C'est une promesse. »

Il est plus que temps qu'elles rentrent, maintenant. Elles abandonnent là le souvenir d'un étrange rêve et en emportent avec elles un autre, pour le futur.


End file.
